1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real image type variable power finder which can be used for a compact camera or the like. More precisely, the present invention relates to a small size real image type variable finder having a wide angle of view and an increased zoom ratio.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional real image type variable finder for a compact camera, in general, the half angle of view of an objective lens system thereof at the wide angle extremity is less than 30.degree., and the zoom ratio is small, i.e., approximately 2. In an attempt to increase both the angle of view and the zoom ratio (magnifying power) in the conventional objective lens system, it is necessary to solve the problem such that distortion and chromatic aberration are inevitably increased thereby. The distortion and the chromatic aberration can be eliminated by increasing the diameter of the front lens of the objective lens system or the whole length thereof, which is however contrary to miniaturization of the entire objective lens system. Hitherto, there has been no small real image type variable power finder having an objective lens system whose half angle of view and zoom ratio are more than 30.degree. and approximately 3, respectively.